Angela's Cousin
by Blood Venom Tears0816
Summary: Summary: Lonely Alice has a date with her couch for Valentine's day, To her surprise...her best friend's cousin comes and crashes her pity party. Too bad nobody told Alice cousins were off limits as well. Alice/Bella Rated M.


**Alice/Bella**

**Rated M**

**Summary: Lonely Alice has a date with her couch for Valentine's day, To her surprise...her best friend's cousin comes and crashes her pity party. Too bad nobody told Alice cousins were off limits as well.**

**I don't own any characters.**

**Enjoy.**

Finishing off the last glass of my expensive white wine, I slammed the empty bottle on the creamy marble wood table in front of me. Junk food scattered across the table while more bottles of wine laid at my feet. I didn't need company to have a good time with myself. So it looks like another Valentine's day up in smokes...Rosalie and Emmett had raced outta here like their asses was on fire, Edward and Angela stayed with me for awhile until Edward got impatient and threw Angela over his shoulder and wink at me. All my friends were paired up and happy, I have always been the fifth wheel. I didn't mind, because most of the time I had someone...but I never dated anybody seriously, I always kept them at arm length. There was no reason to get deep involved with someone and the next week I get bored and break their hearts.

_Trust me I did it before...and it wasn't a pretty site._

Jasper has been my only on and off boyfriend, only because we grew up together and we were each other firsts. Jasper was a asshole just like me but we never were assholes towards each other. But everything changed when Maria Lockheart moved to town. Jasper was a goner, I felt bad for the guy...she wasn't giving up no pussy for no one. But it actually made Jasper like her even more, but it gave him the worst case of blue balls ever known to man. A year ago today Maria finally put Jasper out of his misery and they been together ever since. So that bump my lonely ass to the seventh wheel, they all tried to include me in their couple outings and it worked for awhile but I got tired of watching people in love around me.

Quickly running a bath, and stripping down to my panties. I grabbed my black silk robe and a towel. Just as I made my way into the bathroom for a little one on one time...I hear a knock. Frowning my face in confusion, I pull my robe tighter around me and made my way downstairs towards the door. I bet it's Rosalie and Emmett, too drunk to find their keys. Chuckling as I whipped the door open, my mouth suddenly goes dry.

_It was not Rosalie or Emmett._

I quickly stepped behind the door to hide my near nakedness.

"C...Can I help you?" I stuttered, cursing myself under my breath...I cleared my throat and pulled my robe tighter.

"Um...Yes I'm looking for my cousin Angela Weber, she says she lives here. But I must have the wrong house...sorry" The mystery woman suddenly turns on her heels to walk away, I quickly step away from the door and spoke.

"No!...You have the right house, yes she lives here but I'm afraid she isn't here right now." I say giving her a head to toe, and I must say...Angela has been holding out on me. If my gaydar is right...Me and Angela will be having a long talk about family that is off limits...since she's fucking my brother.

"Shit...I told her my flight was coming in tonight, and my guess she didn't tell you I was visiting" Her voice was pure fucking sex, I could feel my nipples harden.

"No she didn't" I simply said, trying not to ruin my favorite set of panties. She groans and runs her fingers through her buzz cut, I damn near lunged at her but the door was keeping me from doing that.

"Okay...I'll just try to reach her, I'm sorry for disturbing you. You look like you were in the middle of something" She says as I watched her eyes roam from my neck,to my rock hard nipples and down my bare legs. I crossed my ankles and leaned against the door smirking at her, she blushed at getting caught.

"I would let you in but..." I let my sentence hang, how do I know she wasn't a killer. She quickly nods and grabbed her bag that I finally noticed since talking to her. The huge bag was a military bag with her name and branch on it.

_Fuck! She's was a solider._

Watching her sling the heavy bag with ease, I imagine her slinging me around in my bedroom. Stop! She's Angela's cousin, so that means she's off limits...right?

_Yes! Angela will cut your nipples off if you try to seduce her cousin. While I was arguing with myself, I hear her say goodnight and proceed to walk away. I sighed and let a puff of air escape my lungs, opening the door wider...I stepped out and yelled._

"What the hell, come on in...I would be a bitch to let you walk away and plus Angela would kill me if she knew I left you out here in the cold" I said as she swiftly walked back to the porch and stood tall over me. Shit she was tall, and muscular. I wanted to lick her bicep so bad as I just watch it flex through her thin sweater...as she tightened her grip on her bag.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable...I can wait out here" I shook my head and walked back inside the house as she followed, sitting her bag by the door and kicking her boots off. I walked towards the living room making sure my hips sway with ever step I took. I threw a glance back and smirked when I caught her again staring at my legs.

"What's your name Solider?" I asked, I saw a lust filled look cross her eyes but she quickly blinked it away and smiled.

"Isabella Swan...but you can call me Bella" She says rubbing the back of her head, I licked my lips imagining my fingers running through her short hair as her head was bury between my legs.

"Well the remote is there and you can greet yourself to anything here or in the fridge, I was about to take a bath before you knocked...so excuse me while I go do that and I'll be back in a jiffy" I said running upstairs to take the fastest shower in history. I was soaked already, this isn't good...not good at all. She is everything I wanted in a women, she had everything! usually the females I date always had something missing...but this woman had everything. From the short hair to the perfectly shaped clean nails. I was dying to see what was under that sweater. Applying lotion and rubbing it all over, I took a minute to rub my nipples. They were so sensitive as I pulled a shirt down over them, Stepping into the smallest pair of shorts I own, I quickly pulled my short hair into a ponytail. Checking myself in the mirror, satisfied with how I look, I flew down the stairs and saw that she was still in the same spot I left her in.

"Sorry but I couldn't get the TV to work...so I just left it alone" My god! Can she get even more sexier, I flopped down on the couch as she stood digging a hole in her pocket. I patted the seat next to me, she mumbled something that I didn't catch and sat down. I almost closed my eyes and inhaled, damn she smelled good...and looked good. I wonder if she taste good?

"I'm sorry again for ruining your plans, I bet your boyfriend is pissed" I laughed at how smooth she managed to asked that, I folded my legs under me and flicked the TV on.

"I don't have a boyfriend, I was spending Valentine's day with myself...well that was until you showed up" I said as I watched the redness cover her cheeks.

"Um...

"Want some wine?" I asked quickly pouring me a glass, I was already tipsy...but I wanted to be fucked up before the night was over.

It didn't take long for us to go through two bottles of wine. I was far too drunk to be thinking rationally, and all I wanted right now was her tongue inside me.

"Angela was always a quiet kid, and for her to curse at the dinner table at thanksgiving was priceless! And what makes it so bad she didn't even say it right" Bella was a fit of giggles as she spilled so much dirt on her cousin...that I surely will use in the near future.

"It's getting hot in here, you don't mind if I take my sweater off do you?" She asked slurring her words a little. I quickly sat up eagerly awaiting for her to show some skin, I shook my head and waved my hand for her to take it off. And boy...I was not disappointed. She stood and grabbed the back of the sweater and threw the piece of clothing over the couch. I might have spilled some wine, because the tight pure white shirt gave a little to no imagination. It stuck to her like second skin, and I could easily see how hard her nipples were through the black bra she had on. Squeezing my thighs immediately, I shifted trying to find a little relief from the raging throb between my legs. The military has been good to her, I swear I didn't see not even a ounce of fat nowhere on her...she was all muscle.

"Much better, I was burning up in that sweater. So Alice...tell me about this Edward and does he treat my baby cousin right?" I smiled at how protective she was of her cousin.

"My brother's head is so far up Angela's ass, I'm surprised he can breathe. He worship the ground she walks on...so you don't have to worry" I must of said the right thing, because she nods and smile.

"What about you? Any special friend waiting for you back at base?" I asked sipping on my fifth glass of wine. She pulled two sets of dogs tags from under her shirt, I could see just by how she looks at them that they mean alot.

"No." That's it, that was her answer. I knew better to not pick at something that was obviously too sensitive to talk about. She drowned the cup of wine and quickly smiled at me.

"So..." She says. I smirked against my glass, now we might be getting somewhere!

"So..." I said back, we looked at each other until she licked her lips and sat back on the couch smirking. So it seems I must make the first move.

"What was your plans for tonight before I came and crashed it?" I could just lie, but what's the fun in that when I can just tell her the truth.

"Well I was gonna sit here stuff my face, drink until I couldn't comprehend anything anymore. Make my way upstairs to a hot bath and play with myself until I couldn't feel my legs anymore" I said licking the rim of the glass, as I watched her eyes darkened at my action.

"Well don't let me stop you beautiful, and I'm amazed as to how someone so...endowed be alone on Valentine's day" She says sneaking a glance at my breasts.

"Not many females can handle my assets...so I rather keep to myself, I know my body better than anybody" I let my last word purr out, I leaned over to put my glass on the table. When I straightened back up...she was leaning towards me as I could feel her breath on my neck.

"Are you sure about that?" She whispered in my ear, I slowly turned my head so our nose were inches apart.

"More importantly...are you sure you can you handle me?" I said daring, I saw the dark look again...but this time it stayed. I was so lost in her eyes, that I suddenly yelp when I felt her pick me up. I wrapped my legs around her and finally ran my fingers through her short hair.

"If granted the pleasure, I am sure I can handle anything your body will give" She whispered closing the space between us, and kissing my neck softly. The whimper that escaped my throat was embarrassing, she trailed small kisses up and down my neck...making me grind into her for some type of friction.

"R...Room" She grunted walking us towards the stairs, I scratched the little hairs by the nape of her neck...watching in glee as she shudders and groans. Finally making it upstairs, I nod my head towards the last door to the left. Slamming me against the closed door, I grabbed her face and crashed my lips to hers. Our tongues immediately battled for dominance, I wasn't the type to submit but fuck! She was making me. Opening the door and closing it with her foot, she walks us towards my bed. Still kissing her soft luscious lips...I didn't feel the soft threads of my comforter until she laid me down...breaking the toe curling kiss.

"My My My...aren't you beautiful, I am going to enjoy pleasing every inch of your body I can" She said standing between my legs, I threw my arms over my head and arch my back. Her fingers found its way under my shirt as she raised it over my head, my nipples harden at the sudden coldness. She greedily sucked one into her mouth, as her hands made it's way between my thighs.

"You have too much clothes on" I moaned, pulling her even closer. She pulled back and quickly rid herself of the skin tight white shirt, I damn near came right then and there. I do believe her abs were carved out of stone, so rock hard...I wanted to lick them for some reason. I let my eyes travel down so more as I immediately started to drool at how defined her stomach was to her v line.

"Fuck I don't think I gonna last very long" I said truthful, I haven't had any in damn near four months.

"Mmmm that's alright, come all you want but I'm gonna get at least five of them outta ya before the night is over beautiful" She groans thrusting her hips into mines. More clothes were ripped until we both were naked, she was a sight...her skin was so soft and milky, I couldn't stop rubbing her ass. Her hands were everywhere, so gentle and thorough. I was a mess by the time she even gotten on her knees and pried my thighs apart.

"Your so wet beautiful..." She whispers against my clit, the vibration sent heat up my spine and spread throughout my body. I could feel the burning behind my ears, a sign that I knew I was about to come undone...

"You smell delicious" Her nose barely touched my clit as she poked her tongue out and placed it right at my opening, I froze...because I knew it will all be over with if I moved. She smirked at me and use her fingers to part my wet lips...giving her more access. I was squirming by this time, she was teasing me far too much. I thrusts my hip up into her awaiting mouth as I gasped at the feeling. Grabbing her ears and forcing her face between my legs...I felt her tongue enter me. Closing my eyes and grinding my hips, we found a nice rhythm.

"Mmm shit!" I moaned feeling the burning behind my ears spread to my neck, fuck...this was gonna be a hard one. Fucking her face like no tomorrow, I felt her pulled back and climb up my body. I was ready to curse her ass out but a loud gasped escapes my mouth, she plunged two fingers into me and grabbed a hold of my shoulders. Burying her face in my neck and her fingers in my pussy...I couldn't hold it any longer. Her long fingers were rubbing all the right places, she had her own little technique going and it was making me lose my hearing and my sight.

"You're squeezing me beautiful, soo tight..." Her soft words sent tingles down to my stomach and right to my core.

"Bella I can't...

I couldn't finish my sentence because she went back to sucking the soul outta me, I don't think I ever felt my clit so swollen before. She must've been reading my mind because she moans and looks up at me.

"By far, you have the most prettiest clit I have ever seen...so gorgeous"

All I could do was lay there and fight her, I couldn't take it anymore. Alice Cullen was tapping out in the first round, her mouth was too much. She was torturing me, I met my fucking match. She started to laugh as she pinned my hands to my chest and sucked my clit back into her mouth. Using her free hand to finger fuck the shit outta me, between her fingers and her mouth...I suddenly went stiff and everything went white for a few seconds. I didn't know I was screaming until my hearing came back, she was swallowing everything I gave her. I swear I thought my back was gonna pop at how arch it was off the bed, Finally falling back to earth and the bed, she wrapped my legs around her and squeezed my thighs in her strong hands. Kissing her way up my neck to my lips...the kiss was slow and soft, almost like she was trying to embed it into her mind. Sweat was everywhere, my hair was soaked...she pulls back and smiles.

"Ready for round two beautiful?" I quickly flip us over and smirk.

"Hell yes" I opened her legs and threw one of mine over hers, she caught on to what I wanted.

"Mmm kinky...I like" She said grabbing my upper leg that was in between hers and thrust hard into me. Our clits rubbing against each other had my eyes crossing.

"Fuck" She whispers losing control a little bit, feeling in control now...I started rotating my hips into hers, throwing my arms above my head...I watched her face for any signs of her near orgasm. Sweat was rolling down my chest and back as we rocked back and forth...leaning backwards so my hands was on her leg, she lifted me up a little and started to grind harder.

"Fuck me" She groans, I could feel another one creeping. I whimpered slowing down but she wasn't having that. Feeling my back hit the bed, I was toss and turned until I was on my side and she was grinding her pussy against mines. While she was pulling my hair, I fisted the sheets in my mouth and screamed. I heard her yell out something but I'm not quite sure what, because I was floating to heaven. When I came around, she was shaking and shuddering on top of me. Wrapping my arms around her, we both moaned at the contact.

"I take back what I said earlier" I broke the silence, she looks up and pulls back until she was kneeling between my thighs.

"Good to know" She says humming and running her fingers into her wet hair.

"You made me sweat" She says smirking down at me, I rubbed the sweat from her stomach and cupped her breasts into my hands.

"I see that, you made me run away from you...so we're even" I said still feeling little tingles through my body. Pulling away and laying next to me...she pulls me to her chest. My back to her chest as my right leg was thrown over her hips.

"That was only two...got three more to go beautiful" She whispers while nibbling on my neck as her fingers slowly made their way inside me. I could feel that this was going to be slow and gentle. Reaching for her other hand, I laced our fingers together...as we both rocked back and forth. A feeling so unknown washed over me, it was so intense that I felt my eyes water.

"Feels like home inside you, so warm..." I sniff pulling her closer as I turned my head to capture her lips. Even the kiss was different, I could feel something...but I didn't know what the hell it was. I felt safe in arms, as her fingers work my body like no other. The tears were falling now, she kissed them away and held me harder.

"What do you feel?" She asked.

"I...I...I d..don't know...it's too much" I cried out as she thrust deeper. I buried my face into the pillow but quickly looked up at her.

"Then why are you crying?" She says kissing my tears away.

"You feel different" Was my only reply, it's true...she does feel different. The only other person that made me feel this way was Jasper...and even then, this was still beyond anything I felt with Jasper.

_What the hell is this feeling?_

We continue to move slowly as she kissed my cheek, my neck, and down my collarbone.

"Your body is so responsive to my touch" She says moving her fingers deeper as her thumb rubbed around my clit. I started to shake, my ears burned as well. Pulling her impossibly close...I let out a piercing scream that for sure the neighbors heard. Everything shattered right there, the wall I built around my heart, the asshole attitude...Everything. I was exposed and vulnerable to this woman and it made me do something I never did in the bedroom...it made me break out into a loud sob. I felt her quickly move and pull me on top of her, she was rubbing my back and whispering sweet nothing in my ear.

"Making love to someone is more intense than just having sex, I am gonna guess that this was your first time...since there are so many emotions raging inside you" She whispers, I whimper and cried all over again.

"S...so that is what this feeling is, my god...I never experience that before" I said finally catching my breath. Lifting my head to look at her, she had the most genuine smile ever on her face.

"You are too beautiful to never experience something so precious as this, in time if you let me I can introduce you to a world of things" She says caressing my cheek.

"You are too good to be true, you have to be married or something?" As it left my mouth, my whole body seize in fear.

"No, I am as single as they come. I did once have a fiancee but she was taken away from me many years ago, these are her tags around my neck. I never take them off, I was in your shoes when I first met her. Never knew about love, never knew that it was more to just having good sex. She taught me love, and how to truely pleasure a woman" I buried my face in her neck.

"I don't think I could ever go back after this, it won't be the same" I said into her neck. She squeezed me tighter to her and kissed my forehead. I let my hand lay over her heart as I felt sleep take me over...

The next morning, I felt hot and sweaty. Opening my eyes and glancing at the clock, I saw thay it was eleven thirty. Looking down at Bella I couldn't help but smile, my heart was already beating erratically around her. Slowly pulling away from her choke hold, I quickly grabbed her white shirt and threw it on. Her smell immediately washes over me as I smiled making my way downstairs to fix breakfast. Walking into the kitchen, I was met with both Angela and Rosalie. I felt my cheeks heat up when Angela suddenly looked up.

"The screaming bitch finally has awakened, I want to meet this girl that had you screaming from the top of your lungs last night" Rosalie said smirking.

"Do we know her?" Angela asked as I blushed deeply, flopping down on a stool...I sighed.

"Yeah" I said pulling my hair into a messy ponytail, They both rushed me at the same time.

"Who?"

"I bet it was Victoria! You been trying to hit that since last year. Was it good? Pssh! Of course it was...with all that damn screaming last night" Rosalie said laughing.

"What time did you guys get in anyway?" I asked, quickly starting breakfast.

"Yeah she must've fucked you good because you never cook breakfast" Angela says smiling.

"And to answer your question, around two or three in the morning" Rosalie said pulling the bacon out the fridge. I walked over to the stove when suddenly the kitchen door swung open...

Edward and Emmett came busting into kitchen.

Blowing out a breath of relief, I quickly started the eggs trying to figure out how I was gonna tell Angela that I slept with her cousin. Bella didn't give me a chance because she came tripping literally into the kitchen with just her bra and black jeans on, her dog tags resting nicely between her breasts. Her jeans hung low on her hips, and she was barefoot.

"Bella"

"Bella!" Both me and Angela said her name, she rubbed her head as I watched her cheeks turn dark red.

"Hey cousin" Bella squeaked out, Angela look between both of us and gasped.

"Holy shit! It was Angela's Cousin that had you screaming like that last night...priceless!" Rosalie said smirking... Grabbing Bella's hand and shaking it.

"You must have a killer tongue and some magical fingers...my name is Rosalie I'm Angela's new best friend, since your cousin gonna kill Alice in two point five seconds" I groaned mortified as Edward and Emmett both went pale and froze in their seats.

"H...How-

"I came to this address late last night looking for you, I told you that I was visiting but you must've forgotten. Alice here was kind enough to let me in and wait for you"

"Yeah she kind alright, kind enough to let you into her panti-

"Rose!" Both Angela and I yelled as Edward covered his ears.

"We were drinking and things lead to another, look I'm sorry that you had to find out like this...hell I didn't know cousins were off limits!" I said as Rosalie howl in laughter, Angela glared at me but smiled at Bella throwing her arms around her. Even though she was Bella's cousin, I still felt some type of way watching them hug...

"She must've fuck you good, because you look like you want to snatch Angela hair out" Rosalie whispered to me, she did...man I wish I can rewind time.

"You have no idea..." I said smirking when Bella eyes met mines. Angela pulled back and jumped in excitement.

"How long are you visiting?" Angela asked the million dollar question. I held my breath but gasped when she looked at me.

"A couple of weeks, until I'm deployed back to Hawaii...then I'm gone for about a year after that. I wanted to see my favorite cousin before I left" She says smiling down at Angela with so much love. They came over to the table where both Edward and Emmett was glaring at Bella. Bella sat down next to me and I could feel the need to have her again rush through my body. Angela will have to get over it because Bella was not leaving this house until I had her face between my thighs again.

_These couple of weeks were going to be fun..._

**Had fun writing this little one-shot, Review and tell me how you like it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
